File 1:Resort House Terror
by sakura-moonrose-hime
Summary: Summer vacation is finally here...time for fun and relaxation...or not. Join SPR as they face new dangers along with Mai's ever growing abilities.


**FILE 1: RESORT HOUSE TERROR**

It was finally the last day of school before summer vacation starts and everyone was already excited. The teacher was already having a hard time in keeping the class' attention since everyone was already giddy including our favorite brunette.

The teacher gave out a long sigh and said "Oh alright I'll stop the discussion since none of you are listening, so it's just a waste of time explaining this".

She haven't even finished her sentence when everyone started cheering, she put her hands up to placate the class and said with her hands on her hips "But just because we are no longer going to continue the discussion does not mean that you're already free to do what you want. I am giving this as a requirement and I want written report about the discussion and I want it to be properly made and not just something halfheartedly written for compliance purposes.

At the mention of this, the students groaned "Stop complaining, you've got a long vacation ahead of you and I'm sure you can sacrifice a short amount of time to finish that. If you do not submit this or if I see that it is not up to par I will give you a failing mark. Moreover, I will make this as one of the requirements I want you to submit for your clearance and you know what it means if I don't sign your clearance and that's final."

She also started to give them a lecture about how they are already seniors and should be focusing more on their studies than other things. After all they would already be graduating in a few months. Although she kept on talking, everything she said just fell on deaf ears since the bell had started to ring signaling that the last class for the day is over and the start of summer vacation.

"Ugh, yeah right, it's summer vacation but all the teachers are piling us up with loads of homework", Mai complained while walking with her two friends, Michiru and Keiko, going out of the school building.

Keiko laughed and said "Oh come on Mai cheer up we know that we would be piled up with more work once vacation is over so we should be just thankful".

"Yeah you're right", Mai said while thinking_ I nearly forgot, this would be the last summer vacation that I would have as a high school student._

Mai was jostled out of her thoughts by Michiru placing her hands on Mai's shoulder "Hey are you just fine, I've been talking to you for a while now and you weren't responding", she asked Mai worriedly

"I'm just fine I was just lost in my thoughts, so what were you saying just now", Mai said.

"Oh right", Michiru exclaimed.

"I was just asking if you want to go out tomorrow and just have fun, since the three of as haven't had the time with school and your work", Michiru told her.

Keiko then butted in "Yeah it's a great idea, so are you coming? It's going to be fun." She said excitedly.

Mai looked at both of her friends and said with a downcast look "I don't know. I still need to go to work tomorrow".

"Can't you ask if you can have an off tomorrow?" Keiko asked.

"Yeah it wouldn't be the same if you weren't there", Michiru added.

"I'll try to ask Naru if I can get a day off, I'll just call you later and tell you my decision", Mai said to the both of them.

Michiru was about to say something when they heard a car honk at them. The three of them turned around and saw Yuri waving at them. They all waved back and went to greet her.

"Hey Yuri", the three girls greeted the woman.

"Hey girls, how are you all doing?" she asked them.

They answered her and they started chatting with each other. Telling her stories of how their day went and some of the things that happened in school.

* * *

All of you might be asking who Yuri is, and to answer that she is Mai's guardian like how Lin is to Naru. It is her duty to watch over Mai and observe her and help her control her abilities. The whole reason for that is because during a case two months after Naru and Lin returned from England, Mai had an out of body experience but had a difficulty returning back to her body and it was a good thing that Lin's shiki were able to sense her. If not, then she might have died since a spirit can only remain outside the body for a period of time or she was at a risk of getting purified by the others since she lacked training and she didn't have an anchor as well. It was also a fact that she didn't have a spirit guide who can also act as her anchor.

You might be asking what happened to Gene, well he hadn't move on yet. And the reason behind that is because; he said that since he and Noll were twins and they had this special connection which enables them to communicate with each other. He surmised that due to this connection he wasn't able to move on unless Naru dies. Oh well, that's that, as for him helping Mai during their previous cases before them finding out about Naru's real identity; it seems he tried to contact Naru but was unable to and in the end he attached him to the nearest psychic in contact with Naru and guess who the lucky person is.

As for the discussion regarding Mai's spirit guide, well she needs to create a bond with a spirit to become her spirit guide. Since the circumstances surrounding Mai and Gene were different he couldn't become Mai's spirit guide. As for Gene, he became the resident ghost of SPR, who is out to irritate his brother every chance he gets, to the amusement of the others. And that's saying something since he can already materialize himself out in the open, although it is only the members of SPR who can see him, which he couldn't explain why.

Well enough of that, after what happened to Mai, Naru decided to contact his parents and asked if they could send someone who can help train Mai. Even though Lin could train her, he still had a responsibility of watching over Naru. It would be strenuous for him to watch over Naru and Mai, with Naru who can go out of control in minute or Mai whose abilities are evolving and are still quite erratic. Yuri was the one who was sent to help Mai, since she was a medium and also a clairvoyant. She already has some understanding of some of Mai's abilities and would be able to train her more efficiently than Lin.

Yuri isn't exactly her real name; it is actually Lilianne Smith, though she doesn't want to be called Lily. But since her name is a mouthful to say and well hearing your name with 'R' instead of 'L' is a little bit disconcerting. So we thought of calling her Yuri instead, since it is the Japanese translation for Lily, and she agreed.

* * *

Yuri looked at her watch and saw the time "As much I hate to interrupt. I think it would be best if Mai and I head to the office before Nolly gets angry", she stated.

Everyone laughed at her nickname for Naru and they said their goodbyes to each other. Michiru then said "I hope you can come tomorrow Mai".

"Yeah, call us if you're going to come tomorrow", Keiko added.

Mai nodded her head and she waved at them. Yuri then begun to drive towards SPR's office. She then looked at Mai and asked "What did Michiru meant a while ago?"

"Oh, they wanted to go out tomorrow but since I have work tomorrow I said I might not be able to go unless Naru allows me", she said with a frown on her face.

"Come on what's with that face, just go and ask Naru and if he says no just tell me and I'll go and irritate him, ermm, I mean speak with him. We could also just sic Gene on him", she winked at Mai.

The both of them laughed at that. Even if it has already become a normal occurrence, it never seizes to amuse them how Gene is able to push Naru's buttons. They finally reached the office and the moment they entered Mai heard Naru yell "Mai tea!"

"Hai, hai", she answered and headed towards the kitchen to make tea and while doing so she started grumbling under her breath "Idiot scientist, tea addict, egotistical, narcissist jerk".

She didn't realize that the very person she was grumbling about was just right behind her "What did you just say Mai?" said person asked.

"Eep, Naru, you startled me, what are you doing there anyway?" Mai said with her hands on her chest trying to slow her breathing.

Naru just raised his eyebrow "Am I not allowed to come in here and most importantly what were you saying just a while ago?" he asked.

"No-no-thing, I didn't say anything, I was just talking to myself", Mai stuttered.

"Well hurry up then and finish the tea", Naru said. He then turned and started making his way out of the kitchen when Mai called his name.

"Anou, Naru", Mai said. "Ummm, eto", she started fidgeting and had a difficulty asking Naru.

Naru just raised his brow and asked "What is it Mai, I don't have all day".

"CanIhaveadayofftomorrow?" she asked quickly.

"What did you just say Mai, as far as I remember I do not speak that kind of language", Naru stated with a jibe at her.

Mai glared at him and said slowly "Can I have a day off tomorrow?"

Naru just stared at her and said "Why should I give you a day off? As far as I remember you still have a lot of files to finish".

"Please, please Naru can I have a day off tomorrow, if not then just half of the day, please", Mai pleaded at him.

Naru looked at Mai and said "Fine you can have the day off tomorrow but you'll have to work overtime the following days".

He wasn't even finished saying everything when a brown blur latched on to him and hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheeks. "Thank you, thank you I'll make it up I promise", Mai exclaimed excitedly without even realizing what she just did. She then left and went to call Michiru and Keiko, leaving a dumbstruck Naru in the kitchen. While this was happening some members of the gang begun making plans on how they will get Mai and Naru to admit their feelings to each other.

As for Mai she was thinking _tomorrow would be a really great day, hehe, after all it would be a stress free day._ Mai chattered with Michiru and Keiko without a care in the world. Though would it really be stress free day, after all, we are talking about our resident danger magnet.


End file.
